


Кофе с бергамотом

by illegal_dream



Series: Розовое стекло [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU - кофейни/чайные, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Binhwan - Freeform, M/M, Romance, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegal_dream/pseuds/illegal_dream
Summary: Твоё имя мне не знакомо, но разве это так важно? Встретившись здесь, я чувствую, что знакомы мы точно столетие.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Series: Розовое стекло [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841851
Kudos: 1





	Кофе с бергамотом

Духота комнаты сдавливала лёгкие, мешая дышать. Голова забавно кружилась, а мышцы ныли от усталости. Чужие руки слишком свободно и вседозволенно гуляли по тощим изгбам тела парня. Ханбин всеми силами пытался отбиться, оторвать от себя пьяную и отвратительную тушу своего уже бывшего парня. Тонкие, уставшие руки били грудь чужого человека, со всей оставшейся силы хлестали чужие пальцы. Это не может вот так закончится, Ханбин не может вот так просто позволить себя вернуть, иначе дыра в его сердце будет не зашиваема косметическим швом. Иначе рана в его сердце будет кровоточить всю его оставшуюся жизнь. Может быть, количество таких ран даже увеличится. Возможно, однажды Бин даже умрёт от боли. Это несомненно был бы лучший исход. Собрав свои последние силы, почти слившись со стеной позади, упрямый брюнет оттолкнул надоедливого знакомого, который тут же неряшливо рухнул на пол. Из испуганных глаз уже бежали тёплые дорожки слёз. Ханбин испугался. Он испугался человека, которому готов был отдать всю свою жизнь. Это и правда страшно и смешно одновременно. Бин давит из себя дрожащую ухмылку.

— _Отвратительный_ , — шёпотом цедит парень сквозь зубы, закинув незамысловатым движением плеча свою рубашку на её привычное место.Слышался глухой топот дрожащих ног, скрежет металлических колец блокнота о деревянный стол, клацанье механического карандаша и всё такой же глухой хлопок входной двери. Теперь всё кончено.

***

Первый день дождливого ноября начался неважно. Утро бесконечной резиной тянулось вдоль сонных улиц. Перед ним вот уже четвёртый час лежит абсолютно пустой блокнот, потрёпанный жизнью и его руками, которые любят отрывать уголки невинных листов и сминать их в мини снежки, если для борьбы, то только с муравьями. Рядом валяется карандаш, не тронутый ни разу за это время. Вокруг не так уж и много народу: несколько школьников, бариста за кассой и девушка, занявшая его привычное, самое удалённое место. Парень обожает эту кофейню и часто приходит сюда работать. Нет, не бариста. Хотя он уже подумывал над подработкой. Он пишет стихи, тексты для своих песен, иногда продавая, иногда оставляя себе. Да, возможно, многие скажут, что его тексты не самые лучшие, не раскрывают глобальных проблем, не говорят человеку быть собой, не кричат об ошибках человечества. 

Они показывают чувства. _Его чувства_.

И в данный момент у него их, видимо, нет.

Как и обычно он пришёл в это место, заказал кофе, достал блокнот, наслаждался атмосферой. Но ничего, что раньше помогало писать о чувствах, не смогло дать толчка. Блокнот так и остался нетронутым. Всё из-за событий последних месяцев, в этом сомнений точно не было. Один постоянный клиент требовал новую композицию в ближайшие сроки, но так как ничего не получалось с вдохновением, Ханбин начал задумываться о том, чтобы пожертвовать одну из песен своей невероятной, отборной коллекции. Несомненно, ему было бы жаль отдавать композицию, которая буквально была вшита в его сердце мыслями и воспоминаниями со дня её написания. Но выбора не было. Такого малоизвестного и небогатого продюсера как он легко заменят даже постоянные клиенты. А кроме сочинения и провалов в собственные сказочные миры Ханбин ничего не умеет. Вот и приходится крутиться, пока это возможно. Но даже это перестало быть возможным с пропажей его запасов вдохновения.

Послышался нежный перезвон колокольчика над входной дверью и Ханбин тут же обернулся, ловя лицом прохладный и влажный осенний воздух. Но что-то в этом воздухе было особенное. Что-то необычное для улиц и кофеин. Что-то сладкое. Что-то тёплое.

_Ханбин не мог ошибиться._

_Пахло бергамотом._  
  


На пороге стоял невысокий парень. Его голова горела словно факел рыжими локонами, по цвету напоминавшими яркую, пожелтевшую листву какого-нибудь старого клёна в парке. Из длинных рукавов шерстяного свитера цвета какао с молоком выглядывали розовые пальчики, которые пытались удержать толстенную книгу в жирном, кожаном переплете. Именно _«пытались»_ , потому что Ханбину казалось, что такие крохотные пальцы физически не могли справиться с такой громадиной.

Рыжеволосый неловко бродил почти хитрыми глазами по кирпичным стенам кофейни, поправляя тонкую оправу круглых очков, которые в очередной раз сползали с носа. Но, когда незнакомец решил всё же подойти к кассе, Бин наконец понял, что неприлично долго и откровенно нагло пялился на человека, стушевался и повернулся обратно, хватаясь глазами за пустую, разлинованную страницу порванного его усилиями листа.

Незнакомец положил книгу на барную стойку, неловко и неуклюже забрался на высокий стул рядом с брюнетом, почти оступаясь и падая за кассу, но всё обошлось только тихим «ой». Он очень долго смотрел на вывеску сверху, шепча под нос что-то непонятное и странное, перебирая кольца на своей руке, потом сидел ещё, постукивая ботинком о металлическую ножку стула. Ханбин подловил себя на мысли, что этот юноша невероятно мил, и ему никогда не пришло бы в голову, что такие люди вообще могут существовать в этом сером и безликом мире.

Он будто бы вышел из книжки. Из той самой, которую еле-дотащил до этой столешницы. Из той самой, где существует какая-нибудь магия, и заклинания являются обыденностью, из той, в которой по небу летают грифоны, а за окном вечный пейзаж осени с краснеющими листьями клёна под ногами прохожих в лаковых туфлях. И всё в этой книге такое мнимое и детское, волшебное и загадочное, что невольно, на коже отстранённого Ханбина появились колкие мурашки. О нет, он снова с головой окунулся в свой только что придуманный мир. Его сердце быстро стучало, созвучно с шагами пришедшего вдохновения, а пальцы горели, хватаясь за карандаш.

Хрупкий грифель скрипел под натиском уверенных пальцев, которые судорожно пытались не упустить мысль, которая только что пришла в голову мнимому, как и мир вымышленной книги, мастеру. Ханбин довольно улыбался, пока сзади не послышался нежный перезвон колокольчиков, забравший с собой сладкий аромат бергамота.

***

Не пересилив себя, Ханбин стал ходить в ту кофейню каждый день. Если раньше, он наведывался туда только за ушедшим вдохновением и неким «толчком», то теперь он приходил сюда каждое утро и сидел с девяти утра до двух дня. На что он надеялся? Да в общем-то ни на что. Он просто верил в случайность. Верил в то, что однажды, этот милый незнакомец вновь придёт и закажет свой карамельный американо, мило улыбнувшись бариста. Даже если этот парень был простым прохожим, заглянувшим в это место лишь раз по пути куда-то, разве вероятность того, что он сделает это снова отсутствует? Бин не собирался верить в трагедию.

Тот стих, написанный в первый день ноября, так и не смог стать песней. Не смог разрастись во что-то целое. Но эти короткие строчки, точно корни цепкого дерева, вросли в Ханбина. От заказа, конечно, пришлось отказаться, потому что жертвовать своими шедеврами было через чур. Да и в квартиру Ким вернуться не мог. Просто не мог. Он не уверен, живёт ли в той однокомнатной лачужке тот человек, не уверен, что всё будет хорошо, если он появится там снова, не уверен, что сможет спокойно собрать вещи и уйти, не потеряв при этом последние нервные клетки, которые, подумать только, уничтожил один единственный мерзавец. Насколько жестокими могут быть люди? Насколько чёрствыми могут быть их сердца, чтобы топтать такие же, но наивные?

Ханбин поморщился от своих же мыслей, с горечью хватая со стола карандаш. Он должен был написать хоть что-то. Хоть строчку. Хоть слово. Одно слово.

_Звон дверного колокольчика._

И первое слово, которое пришло в бренную голову Бина, было - бергамот. Он буквально почувствовал его и, обернувшись, немедленно и с надеждой, посмотрел на стеклянные двери заведения. Это был он. Тот самый сказочный парень с огненными волосами. На этот раз его локоны были спрятаны под грязно-зелёной, шерстяной и уютной шапкой, а крохотные пальцы рук еле виднелись из-под широких и длинных рукавов плюшевой толстовки. Ханбин набрал в лёгкие, кажется, тройную дозу кислорода, чего не получалось даже на тренировках в спортзале. Его глаза блестели, потому что, казалось, в дверях сейчас стоит настоящее чудо. В руках парня по-прежнему была книга, не менее толстая, чем предыдущая, но другая. Ханбин это точно мог сказать.

Прежде чем понять, что он пялился слишком долго, Ханбин встретился с парой мягких и доброжелательных глаз, которые приветствовали его своей текучей теплотой. Это было мгновение, одно несчастное мгновение, перед тем как по коже Ким Ханбина снова пробежал целый табун мурашек. Это было снова крадущееся вдохновение. Ханбин знал это.

  


Их встречи в кофейне перестали быть редкостью, но каждый раз Бин ждал их, будто это было впервые. Каждый раз. Бину даже стало казаться, что этот незнакомец стал чаще заглядывать в заведение со стеклянными дверьми и до горечи вкусным кофе. Каждый раз парень приходил в разных образах, будто бы давая волю неукротимой и ненасытной фантазии «мнимого мастера» помещать героя в разные вымышленные миры и придумывать абсолютно разные истории для него одного. С каждой встречей, к Ханбину приходило вдохновение. Песни стали чаще писаться, только вот большинство из них так и оставались в заветном блокноте, который принято называть «картой сокровищ». Ханбин больше не сидел в самом отдаленном углу, наслаждаясь атмосферой и запахом в кофейне. Ему стало мало. А зависимость от аромата бергамота стала настолько сильной, что в отеле, где ему приходится жить уже не первую неделю из-за нерешённых проблем с жильём, он стал заказывать только чёрный чай с бергамотом.

И Ханбин знал, что это глупо и до смешного ненормально. Но с этим было уже ничего не поделать.

Кажется, Ким Ханбин влюбился в парня, который будто вышел из книжки и которого всюду преследовал приторный аромат бергамота.

  
***

  
Декабрь уже перевалил на свою вторую половину, покрывая измученную дождями землю тонким слоем снега. Улицы были увешаны разноцветными лампочками и мигающими огоньками с еловыми веточками. Кажется, теперь дух рождества и некого чуда царил не только везде и повсюду, но и в каждом мрачном и усталом прохожем на улице, потому что каждый из этих изнемогающих работяг прекрасно знал и ожидал с особым азартом праздничных выходных.

Ханбин по-прежнему ходил в одну и ту же кофейню, где каждый день встречал одного и того же парня, абсолютно не подозревающего, как думал сам брюнет, о том, что какой-то поэт с нетерпением ждёт встречи с ним в этом маленьком и ничем не примечательном кафе.

Был самый обычный день. Колокольчики снова трезвонили над входными дверьми, но их звук теперь был несколько тонок из-за холодного воздуха, ворвавшегося вместе с прихожим. Запах бергамота, который теперь заставлял только привычно закрывать глаза и наслаждаться им, тоже ворвался в помещение, перебивая в очередной раз запах чёрного кофе. Ханбин даже не поднимал глаз, потому что буквально за месяц успел изучить лицо паренька от и до. Закрыв глаза, он мог сам нарисовать у себя в голове узкие и по-детски добрые глаза, немного вздёрнутый нос и спокойные губы, которые почти никогда не двигались и не растягивались в улыбке. И Ханбин мог бы перечислять особенности внешности парня с рыжими волосами бесконечно, постепенно вырисовывая его образ в своём очередном вымышленном мире, если бы не услышал перед собой звон льда в стакане с карамельным американо.

Глаза по инерции распахнулись, будто бы не веря в услышанное. Ханбин пару раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не его очередная выдумка, но после того, как пухлые губы парня напротив расползлись в самой тёплой улыбке, которую брюнет когда-либо видел, он понял, что бесповоротно, кажется, влип.

— Меня зовут Ким Чжинхван.

Ханбин удивился ещё больше, продолжая как рыба только хлопать ресницами.

— Ты не спрашивал, но я знаю, что хотел бы знать, как меня зовут.

Ханбин ещё более растерянно смотрел на теперь уже знакомого. Чжинхван в свою очередь принялся ворошить карманы своего карамельного как напиток пальто. В его крохотных руках появился маленький обрывок разлинованного листа, который Ханбин физически не мог не узнать, так как это был целый кусок от его «карты сокровищ».

_«Твоё имя мне не знакомо,_  
_Но разве это так важно?_  
_Встречаясь здесь, я чувствую,_  
_Что знакомы мы точно столетие.»_

Эти строчки были точно знакомы, и точно написаны брюнетом, но так как тот посчитал их недостаточно хорошими, он вырвал их. Видимо, кусок бумаги вывалился из блокнота. Это всего-навсего случайность, но почему-то Бин чувствовал себя предателем родины или пойманным вором на месте преступления.

— Откуда он у тебя? — Ханбин знал, но зачем-то спросил, будто бы ожидая услышать тот же самый ответ, что и в своей голове, словами рыжеволосого.

— Нужно быть внимательнее к своем записным книжкам, — хихикнул Хван.

— Но как ты узнал, что это именно о тебе? — и Бин правда не понимал, потому что был уверен в том, что не доставлял никакого беспокойства своими наблюдениями и оставался абсолютно незамеченным.

— Да брось... Ты ведь постоянно наблюдаешь за мной. Это трудно не заметить...

Брюнет чувствовал бы себя очень плохим мальчиком, если бы был псом, но так он ощущал себя попавшимся за шалостью ребёнком, которого теперь собирались отчитать. Бин не коим образом не хотел доставлять неудобства, он просто хотел любоваться своим маленьким чудом издалека и ловить вдохновение. Ханбин не так уж много просил.

— Прости... Я не хотел как-то мешать или...

— Если бы ты согласился пойти на ледовый каток недалеко отсюда, я бы подумал над твоим помилованием, — Чжинхван отвёл глаза в сторону, загадочно ухмыляясь, а Ханбин напрочь перестал понимать, что здесь происходит.

***

— Я ведь совсем не умею кататься на этом! — вопил почти испуганный Бин, вставая на тонкое лезвие громадных коньков и пытаясь удержать какое-то равновесие.

Чжинхван ничего не отвечал, изредка только хихикая, пока завязывал шнурки.

На город спустились синие сумерки, заставляя огни казаться ещё ярче, чем они были днём. Разноцветные гирлянды, разгоняясь от неонового синего, до тёплого жёлтого, мигали над катком, создавая минимальное освещение. Прохладный и даже морозный ветер свободно гулял в тёмных волосах парня, который сегодня забыл надеть шапку, потому что длинных прогулок не планировал совсем. Его костлявые пальцы испуганно вцепились в крохотную ладонь, спрятанную в огромной шерстяной рукавице, потому что без этого было бы совсем страшно. Каждый миг казался мимолётным, страшным и необыкновенно волшебным. Конечно, страшным, Ким Ханбин впервые надел коньки. Но он надел бы их ещё раз, если бы ему предложили выбрать повторно, потому что этот вечер стоил того, чтобы переступить через свои детские страхи.

  


  
С каждым днём Ханбин узнавал что-то новое о его загадочном незнакомце. И с каждым днём их встречи становились всё желаннее для обоих. Чжинхван был настоящим книжным червём, который перечитал половину литературы в библиотеке. Он добрый, внимательный, с невообразимо красивой улыбкой и звонким смехом, он любит чай и кошек больше, чем собак и кофе, но обожает карамельный американо, потому что тот кажется сладким. Он именно такой, каким Ханбин представлял его изо дня в день, наблюдая мельком со стороны. Сказочный, открытый и обаятельный. Сердце брюнета таяло каждый раз, когда Чжинхван заходил в кафе, звеня колокольчиками, потому что всегда была вероятность, что он забудет, не придёт, что ему наскучит. Каждый раз он ожидал, что этот мир напомнит ему, что всё не может быть настолько хорошо, что даже самый очаровательный человек может проткнуть его сердце ножом, словно яблоко. Но этого не происходило. И каждый раз Ханбин вздыхал полной грудью.

***

Красные кирпичи, которые местами выглядывали из стены, напоминали его разрушенное прошлое. Ханбин тихо захлопнул дверь, замок на которой недавно удалось поменять. Скомканное одеяло на пустой кровати, разбросанные по полу листы и книги, перевёрнутый обеденный стол и разбитый горшок с его любимым, уже засохшим кактусом свидетельствовали о выпуске гнева. С пухлых губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. На дворе уже была весна, а сердце всё ещё ныло, вспоминая ушедшие в небытие дни. Он наконец смог вернуться в квартиру, почти не чувствуя боли и страха. Ханбин тихо опустился на табурет у входа. Шторы были отдёрнуты и с высоты двадцать третьего этажа город в округе было видно как на ладони, включая и голубоватое, безоблачное небо. Над окном на нитках болтались бумажные белые самолётики, дрожащие от волны воздуха, созданной хлопком двери. Ханбин любил эти оригами, и человека, который смеялся так громко, собирая их, что соседи иногда стучали по стене, чтобы хоть как-то вразумить сожителей, но это обычно не работало. Ханбин улыбнулся. Но в этой улыбке не было ничего радостного. Она была тёплой, но несла в себе лишь грусть. Поднявшись с деревянного табурета, брюнет подошёл к огромному окну, вставая на носочки и обрывая бумажные поделки с нитей, не специально сминая. Пора было приступить к уборке и разобраться со всем этим хламом, иначе он опоздает на очень важную встречу.

  


  
Время раннее, поэтому на стеклянной дверце с вырезанными белыми завитками из железа висела табличка «закрыто». Но это не сильно останавливало брюнета, который откашлявшись, принялся трезвонить в домофон. Реакция с обратной стороны не заставила долго себя ждать, и через минуту дверь распахнулась, а на пороге стоял рыжеволосый парень, поправляя тонкую оправу своих очков.

— Где ты пропадал, договорились же в восемь. — несмотря на упрёки, глаза Чжинхвана радостно переливались на утреннем и весеннем солнышке.

— Пробки, — коротко ответил Бин.

В комнате пахло множеством трав так, что голова шла кругом. Но больше всего, конечно, выделялся аромат бергамота. Это был маленький чайный магазинчик, который открыли родители Чжинхвана, когда перебрались в город, а рыжеволосый иногда подрабатывает здесь кассиром. Поэтому бергамот преследовал его, куда бы тот не пошёл. Ханбину до ужаса нравилось приходить в это место. Здесь было по-своему уютно и всегда пахло травами.

— Неужели ты всё ещё хранишь это? — смущаясь бросил Бин, проходя мимо прилавка.

— Ты не заставишь меня это выбросить, — кричал Хван из соседней комнаты, управляясь с чайником.

На доске с заказами и графиками одиноко висел разлинованный обрывок с четверостишием. Ханбин каждый раз останавливался напротив него, перечитывая и спрашивая кого-то в своей голове, почему именно этот стих потерялся. Он казался парню жутко нелепым. Но брюнет был благодарен маленькому обрывку и своей невнимательности за знакомство с Ким Чжинхваном.

— Где ты застрял? Чай готов, — раздражённо вопил Чжинхван, гремя чашками с кипятком.

— Иду.

Кажется, теперь всё хорошо.


End file.
